This project involved the writing and publication of a book entitled THE TRIUNE BRAIN IN EVOLUTION, Role in Paleocerebral Functions. The purpose and contents of the book were summarized in the 1988 project report. The published 672-page volume became available from Plenum Press, New York, in January 1990. The present report includes the NIH Library catalogue description, as well as a statement regarding the project's significance.